My Saving Grace
by SwiftTheWritingMagician
Summary: (Modern AU)Agent Henry (Hiccup) and Tyson (Toothless) has been assigned to protect the president's eldest daughter, Elsa, in an undercover mission as high school students. But here's the catch: They can't have any attachment to anyone during their mission. Will Henry be able to fulfill his duty or will sparks fly? (Involves human Toothless and multi-crossovers)
1. Chapter 1

**What up everyone?! This is Swift here, bringing you a new story that mightjustcoverupfortheotherone. I know some of you are excited for the old story I wrote for this fandom but then I just realized: Hey, I shouldn't make two stories that'll have the same plot. That'll be insane. Slow clap for my stupidity *Slow clap*  
So anyway, to make it up to y'all out there, I'm bringing up this new story which I hope would be better (AndIalsohopetobeforgiven). And with no further ado, let's put on the show shall we? You know the disclaimers and bla bla bla so on so forth. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is a crossover between: Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled and maybe others when I think about it**

* * *

"All clear," I mumbled and pulled out my grappling hook. "C'mon Toothless" My ninja-ish friend nodded and pulled out his own grappling hook, which we used to shot down into the not-so tightly secured room and we dart for the giant computer. Toothless pulled out a flash disk and started hacking into the firewalls of the tech

"Quickly. Before they know we're here," I whispered anxiously, trying not to fidget so much. Our mission today is extremely dangerous, because it involves a deserted island filled with ruthless people that aren't afraid to kill. So now I hope we can just get the hell out of here and enjoy a nice cup of milkshake

"Damnit Hic, I'm working as fast as I can!" Toothless, aka Tyson hissed as he was still madly typing. Tyson got the nickname Toothless after eating a really hard cake one time that it broke one of his teeth. So then everyone started to call him Toothless. He's still mad about that, but at least he's not killing anyone because of it

And as for me, my nickname was Hiccup because at one time, I hiccup so much that everything my co-workers try in attempt to cure it isn't working. Plus I've always been an odd one out of the group so the name sticks. Well at least my spy abilities are top rank to make it up for that

Back to the story, Toothless' eyes gleamed with anticipation as he finally hit copy. "Just a few more minutes Hic, then we can..."

_**Beep Beep Beep!**_

An obnoxious alarm rang and it made me glare accusingly at Toothless. "What did you do?" I asked exasperatedly with an accusing face

"I'm pretty sure I deactivated all the security cams and alarms" He frantically said as my eyes laid on a small and hardly noticeable camera. He must've missed that one. Not to make him feel bad, I decided to just drop it and took out a crossbow to shot it square at the cam

And as prediction, guards started to pour into the huge room. This is getting out of hand. "Uh oh. We got a problem," Toothless nervously said, "The files are getting harder to copy"

"Well that just warms my heart" I sarcastically retorted, "Focus on breaking the codes. I got your back"

I threw a dozen smoke bombs to distract them while I put on my night vision goggles. The smoke was thick enough to make them blind while I take them all out. Throwing roundhouse kicks and punches, I took out all those morons in no time before the smoke clears out. "How's the file coming?" I asked distractedly as I punched the last one

"Done! Now lets bounce!" He took the flash disk from the computer and we made a run for it before more guards come

* * *

**_Later..._**

"Good job boys" Commander Gerard smiled as we gave him the files. "You did good work, despite how dangerous it is"

"All in days work sir" Toothless grinned and I just nodded

"Don't be modest. You guys finished the mission faster than I anticipate it. Well done. I'll have Felix look at the files. Now just relax and enjoy the rest of your day" He turned and walked away

Toothless was grinning again before putting an arm around my shoulder. "Bro, the night is young!" He cheered, indicating that he's hungry and wanna hang

"The night is over Tooth," I groaned and rubbed my neck, "And all I wanna do is hit the hay. Why not we chill tomorrow, you know, noon-ish?"

"Awesome! See ya Hic!" He ran to the pantry as I sighed. Typical Toothless

Trudging to my quarter, I jumped to bed and not bothering to change because the second my head hits the pillow, I was drifting into deep sleep

* * *

**There. Probably I should explain. See I kinda change the names so it can fit more easily in the story. So far the names that are changed are:**

**Henry: Hiccup  
Tyson: Toothless  
Gerard: Gobber  
Felix: Fishlegs**

**And that's pretty much it. I'll see if there's gonna be more change. But for now, R&R. Toodles!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there readers and writers! Swift here to bring you a new chapter. I'm happy that you guys like this and to show it, here's some virtual cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)**  
**So anyways, I wanna thank some people in advance for their feedbacks and love for this story. It means a lot. Lots of love to y'all**

**Let's start with the reviewers. I wanna thank you guys so much for making time to comment and putting your thoughts. It made me feel warm and good:**

TheGreyRanger

Jenson22

pandalover9914

TheWildeFiles

Angryhenry (through PM)

**Then let's move on to the favorites. Thanks for considering this story to be on your 'golden' list ;):**

AliceRomanovaHolmes

LyokosReaper777

TheWildeFiles

**And last but never the least, the followers. Thanks you guys. A high five to y'all:**

Abbiedg

AliceRomanovaHolmes

GodOfHeroes22

Hybrid301

LyokosReaper777

TheBlackDragonette

TheGreyRanger

TheWildeFiles

pandalover9914

**And that's it. Enough with the thank you-s already, now let's get on to this chapter! Disclaimers: I own nothing bla bla bla bla**

* * *

_"I'm Darkness! I'm Vengeance! I'm.." A young seven year old squealed and attached a blanket like a cape. He raised it to look like a bat and had a wicked grin on his face, "BATMAN!"_

_The boy giggled happily as his father carried him up in his arms and puts him on his shoulders. A woman looked at her son and husband having fun while she cooks dinner with a smile. Everything was just perfect. Nothing can go wrong..._

**_Knock knock!_**

_"I'll get it", she called and walked towards the door. There were voices then followed by a shrill scream. Stoic gulped and looked at the frightened and confused child before putting him into a closet and locked it, telling him to be quiet while he checked on what's going on. It was for the sake of his purity. But the door of the closet cannot block out what's going on_

_Through the small peepholes, the young child looked on the scene. A scary brooding man was holding a gun and his parents looked frightened and begged for mercy. But not listening to any of their pleas, the man let two bullets lose through their heads eliciting screams of pain and two corpse lied dead on the pool of fresh blood. Crystal jade eyes started to water as young Henry bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out loud and revealing his location_

_Soon two other goons came in and the man who killed shouted, "Find the child! He must be here somewhere!"_

_An alarm in his head rang in his ears. Adrenaline kicked in as he shoved through some stuff and hid behind the wall of furnitures that he made. Henry made sure it was ok to release the breath he's been holding and sat down on the floor, making small and quiet sobs of fear and sadness_

_Minutes felt like hours and finally the three scums went out of the mansion, very sure that the son of Stoic and Valka Haddock wasn't present at the mansion. The child opened slowly the door that was busted open when one of the men searched the place, horrified by the horrendous scene in front of him. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes, finally letting tears fall freely. He screamed, cried, bawled his eyes out for the lost of his parents_

_"Father! Mother!" He choked and approach the two dead body. His body shook with rage and despair and his eyes were bloodshot, no longer bright and happy. "I-I'M SORRY! I-I couldn't s-s-save you. I couldn't be the big and strong child you wanted. I'm so so sorry!"_

* * *

"I'M SORRY!" Hiccup shot up from his bed covered in sweat and tears. Shaking his head in distress, he remembered it was just a memory. A memory he wished he could banish forever from his mind. He let sobs and whimpers escape his lips and tears to sprung freely. _'Great. I'm crying again'_ He hated the fact that he had to be so vulnerable and frail whenever something trigger the flashback

Two sharp knocks were heard from the other side of his door. "Hic," A delicate female voice rang, "Is everything ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute" He jumped out of his bed and washed his face, making sure no trace of bloodshot eyes and pink nose is on his face. He changed into a white shirt and dark green track pants. Feeling ok on how he looked, he came to the door to see a beautiful blond with sapphire eyes. They held concern and confusion

"Hic, are you feeling ok?" Astrid asked worriedly and frowned

"I'm fine Astrid. Bad dream I guess" He fibbed as he unconsciously ran his fingers through his dark hair

"Well that must be some dream cuz I can hear you screaming from my room"

"Yeah it is," He mumbled, turning a bit red from embarrassment, "Sorry if I woke you up"

"No it's ok. By the way, Chief Gobber called you and Toothless to his office"

* * *

"Any reason why you called us in the middle of the night sir?" Toothless asked grumpily and yawned

"Oh quit your moanin' Tooth" Chief Gobber grinned stupidly and grabbed a bubble gum. "Want one?"

"No thanks" They both said too quickly. Rule number one on survival here: Never trust the food Gobber pulls out of no where. Especially if it looks sticky and... Well weird

Gobber shrugged and threw the gum into his mouth. "Let's get to business now" He pressed a button on his chair (which also came out of nowhere). Then a picture of a platinum blond teen with icy blue eyes and regal aura around her. Hiccup breathed a woah and Toothless openly whistled. "This young lass here is Elsa Winters, aka the daughter of the Mayor of Arendelle. It has been reported that there had been a few assassination attempts in which she was lucky enough to survive"

"So you want us to protect her?" Toothless tilted his head to the side

"Exactly"

"But what are we suppose to do? We can't pose as her body guards, it can let the assassins know that we are on to them" Hiccup asked as Gobber's eyes glinted with seriousness and a little bit of... mischief(?)

"I want you two to go on an undercover mission to be high schools students and protect her without her knowing"

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum Dum. Ok, so that's mission and a hint on what Hiccup's past is like. Honest to goodness, I hate making him look weak and vulnerable. It's just... Sad y'know. Well what do you guys think of this chapter? Rate and comment in the box below. Also don't forget to favorite or follow this story. Swift here, over and out!~ ;)**


End file.
